Aviéntame
by lawliet-revolution
Summary: Told in Sasuke's point of view. Hinata and Sasuke begin to have an affair behind Naruto'sHinata's Fiance and Sakura's back. SasuHina,NaruHina,KibaHina
1. Chapter 1

Aviéntame

I'm obsessed with her. . that was all to it. I'm obsessed with the way her hair moves in the wind, the way she glows every time she enters a damn room and the way her smile breaks my heart with pleasure. She's so gorgeous that it makes you wonder. . .is she really human or a goddess. I keep telling myself "she's too young to get married. . . way too young", that damn girl that haunted my dreams was getting married to the dumb blonde, who is actually one of my best friends. Why in the hell did she fall for him anyways?! He was an idiot. . . damn I know it she's going to get her heart broken again. Yes again, she kept going out with him through out high school and he kept breaking her heart, and now that it's our first year in college she thinks that he's an adult now so it's time to get married. But that's where she's wrong he was just a kid. . . a very immature kid.

I never really spoke with her a few words here and a few words there but somehow I had found a way to fall completely and desperately in love with her. Damn that girl. . . she's making me lose my mind each time I think about her. . . it sickens me. Each time when my girlfriend and I have sex, I'm not thinking of my girlfriend but of the one that I'll probably never have. I never loved my girlfriend to begin with. . . it was just an easy way to get some, because well let's face it the one I truly want, wanted my best friend. That's what sickens me also, that I'm just using a girl for sex, but I can't stop it.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you about Saturday night"

"About what Sakura?" I wasn't even paying attention to her I was too caught up in one of my paintings to listen to what she had to say. She got frustrated and said it more louder this time

"Saturday night Hinata and Naruto's engagement party. . . what will you be wearing?"

"Why does it matter?" making my voice sound monotonous just to piss her off

"Ugh because we HAVE to match!"

"Do we really?"

"Yes! Anyone who goes out with someone HAS to match whenever they go out" she was becoming agitated, I could tell because the way her eyebrows furrowed and because of the wrinkles on her forehead. I didn't say anything for a while, she just stood there waiting for a reply, so to make her angry even more I simply said

"Huh.. . I need to get new paint brushes"

"UGH!! SASUKE!!" she walked out of the room and into the kitchen, I smirked it was too much fun making her angry, I didn't love her so why did I care. Now if it was Hinata on the other hand. . . I would treat her like a queen.

I continued to paint, Sakura was still in the kitchen rummaging through pots and pans it was starting to aggravate me. How in the hell was I supposed to work! So I got up and went into the kitchen to see what she was doing. She was on her knees looking though the bottom cupboards, I noticed that she had already began to make dinner. . . just a small salad. I was about to say something when someone knocked on the door

"Oh Sasuke could you get that please I'm kinda busy"

I nodded my head as I walked over to the door. There was an angel standing in my doorway looking absolutely beautiful she stood there bitting her lip.

"Um. . h-hi Uchiha. . is S-Sakura here"

I was about to answer her but I felt someone behind me jump on my back and rest their head on my shoulder

"Hi Hinata!. . . where's Naruto?"

For some reason when Sakura asked that Hinata's eyes suddenly lost the twinkle that was always present.

"O-oh h-he couldn't make it"

"Oh well that's too bad please come inside"

Hinata shyly smiled as she walked in, Sakura was about to walk after her but I grabbed her arm

"you didn't tell me we were having a guest over"

"well you weren't listening to me. . . you were paying attention to your little finger paints besides I invited her for some girl talk so-you-can't- join" very roughly she pulled her arm out of my grasp and walked into the kitchen with her fake dopey smile. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself "calm. . . calm. . . stay calm. . . your not gonna go crazy just because she's in the next room". . . oh yes I was.

I couldn't concentrate on the painting, I painted the same tree green. . . it was hard to think when she was in the next room. I just had to look at her to maybe calm me down a bit, so I leaned my chair back and was eye to eye with her. I guess I lost my balance because the chair leaned all the way back.

"Oh my god!! Sasuke! Are you ok?" Sakura ran up to me and helped me up, Hinata was standing in the door way. . . she had tears in her eyes.

"Um. . S-Sakura I should go now"

"Aw so soon?"

She covered half her mouth with her fingers, she was probably feeling a bit awkward after what just happened.

"Um. . y-yeah Naruto should be coming back from class now. . . I'm going to go meet h-him there"

Sakura grabbed my hand as we both walked Hinata out

"Bye Hinata! We'll see you on Saturday!" could she yell any louder. . . my god was she annoying.

"Poor girl" she looked down as she closed the door, why was she a _"Poor Girl"_

"huh what? What's going on with Hinata?" I asked a bit too enthusiastically, Sakura looked at me in confusion then smirked

"Aw your so cute Sasuke!" she ran up and me and clung to my neck, I didn't touch her. . . she was aggravating me right now.

"Yeah yeah just tell me what's wrong"

"Well. . . Hinata thinks Naruto doesn't really love her" I furrowed my brows of course he didn't he cheated on her at least 3 times! I sat down at the table and watched as she washed the dishes that was then when I realized she didn't make dinner for me

"hey where's my dinner?"

Quickly she turned around, soap dripping off of her hands and ran to the cupboard grabbing a box of cereal. She placed it infront of me and kissed my cheek

"Sorry baby"

I grumbled as she walked away

"So. . . is she still getting married to him?"

"Um yeah she is" the water was running, maybe that's why she didn't hear what I said next or maybe she didn't want to

"She shouldn't get married to him.."

Sakura should really use a different shampoo, it makes my stomach churn. It was some kind of shampoo that guaranteed to put your _"lover_" in the mood, but it only put me in the mood to throw up. She snuggled closer to me but I kept moving from her, if she aggravated me this much then why didn't I just break up with her? I would always ask myself this question every night. . . I could simply just get up pack my things quietly and leave. My head would always go through the scenario I'd get up really quietly grab some clothes as quickly as possible, walk out the door and drive down to my parents house, but if she were to wake up I'd drop everything and run as if my life depended on it. Heh. . . that would be fun, to really run away, to be free from your own prison, and in this case it was this room. . . the room with Sakura in it. Just thinking about all that freedom caused my legs to swing to the side of the bed, just a push of the arms and I'd be sitting up. But she stopped me

"Sasuke. . . can't sleep?"

"No. . just a bad dream"

she patted my shoulder, as she laid back down

"Oh ok just go back to sleep" that was another think I hated. . . she never really tried to cheer me up from something, I know I wouldn't have feelings for her if she did but still I would have at least liked her. . . . a little bit. Ugh oh well maybe some other day I'll end up doing my plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Aviéntame

Chap.2

Every Saturday mornings I had to go and meet my brother for breakfast in this outdoor café, we did this every Saturday ever since I started College since then it has become a ritual. I hated yet admired my brother, he always got the attention from my parents while I was tossed off to the side. But yet I admired him because he pretty much inspired me to go after my dreams. . . and that was becoming an artist. Itachi, my brother, would have become the head of the whole entire Uchiha corporation when my father retired but he rebelled against that whole idea and followed his own ideals. Now he's a musician, he's got his own band called "Akatsuki",they were on every music magazine cover. . . the only reason why they were famous was because Itachi was "The son who rebelled against the great Uchiha family." I guess no one expected that, hell I didn't even expect it. Heh Dad has hated him ever since. . . I think he hates me to for letting Itachi influence my me.

I sat there sipping on my coffee when all of a sudden a car came roaring down the street. . . it was Itachi. He parked near the side walk and quickly got out of the car, it looked like he had just gotten out of bed. . . knowing him he probably did.

"Hey Sasuke sorry I'm late"

"You slept in again"

"Yeah" he sat down and began to play with the sugar that was on the table, I just looked at him he was so concentrated on making that sugar mountain. I coughed to get his attention, it did

"So Itachi have you talked to Dad yet?"

"Nah the guy won't talk to me the same way he used to. . . what's the point? Oh but I spoke to mom she's been trying to set me up with some girl, can't she get it in her head that I don't believe in marriage" that was just like him, you see the thing about my brother was he couldn't have just one girl "brother I belong to the world!" that's what he'd always say.

"So what's up with you and that Sakura girl?"

I rolled my eyes at the mere mention of her name, Itachi noticed and smirk

"I'm thinking about just dumping her besides I never liked her anyways"

"Oh so your still interested in that Hyuga girl huh?" I rested my head against the cool table and nodded.

"It's been what 5 years now and you still have that crush?" I don't know why but the way he said it kind of made it sound like I should get over her.

"Yeah so what. . . she's great. . . but she's getting married"

"Oh yeah to who?"

I hesitated for a moment, I'll admit I was embarrassed to tell my brother who I'd kinda lost Hinata to.

"Naruto"

"I'm sorry what?"

"NARUTO!"

Many people around us turned to look at me, Itachi was about to laugh but he kept a straight face.

"Naruto? Isn't he that crazy kid who wanted to be in my band but couldn't play anything"

"Yeah. . . "

Two Summer's ago I had introduced Naruto to my brother and his band, I guess he thought this was his shot at fame so he wanted to show them what he could do. . . he ended up breaking my brother's guitar.

my brother smirked

"Man I feel sorry for you."

I shook my head and again rested it again on the table

"I'm going to their engagement party tonight"

Itachi looked out into the street and began to fumble with the sugar packs again

"look I'll give you some advice, if you really like this girl then you should go after her cause to be honest with you. . . I don't think she'll be happy with him." I looked up and nodded my head, his words somehow hit a trigger. . . determination. I was going to find a way to make Hinata MINE.

When I got back to the apartment Sakura was running from room to room, she looked like she was late for something

"Sakura are you ok?" her head popped out from the side of the door, she was glaring at me

"YOU!! YOU KNEW ABOUT TODAY AND YET YOU STILL DON'T HAVE NOTHING!!"

I was confused, just what the hell was she talking about? I glared back at her

"What the hell are you talking about?" her eyes widened a bit then went back into the room, my clothes were flying everywhere so I rushed into the room, she was violently throwing my clothes out of the closet. At one point I actually thought that she was kicking me out, I felt a bit relieved but then she looked over at me with tears in her eyes and held up one of my shirts.

"We w-were supposed to match!" she began to bawl into my shirt. . . .well that's just great. I patted her shoulder and just so I could shut her up I kissed her on the lips. The kiss was about to elevate but I broke it before anything could happen

"look Sakura it doesn't matter if we match ok. . . um. . . were just going there for. . . for. . "

I couldn't even say it, so she did

"Naruto and Hinata?"

"Y-yeah for them" she smiled at me then handed me my shirt

"well I think this will match it'll go perfect with my red strapless dress!" quickly she handed me my shirt, the one she was just crying on, and gave me a quick peck. The damn shirt had tear stains all over it, it was just a plain grey shirt. . . don't know how it would match, girls saw things differently.

We were late, the party began at four but Sakura took about three hours to get ready! Anyways the party was at Naruto's place, he lived in an upscale apartment not to far from where Sakura and I lived. Hinata wasn't supposed to move in till after they got married. . . thank God! Who knew what kind of evil things he'd do to her. When we got there Sakura went with her friends while I went with Naruto, he was with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji, he noticed me and began to jump up and down like an idiot

"Ah it's Sasuke!!!" he shook the bottle while he said my name.

"Shut-up your annoying me already"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow up at me

"Already?. . . he's been annoying me all my life"

"Heh good thing I didn't know him too long cause then I would have been just like you Shikamaru" Kiba said, I don't know but I think something happened between Hinata and him.

"Hey you guys! Today is my day! So stop making fun of me, it seems to me like I'm the most responsible one here...I'm getting married for goodness sake!" the guys stayed quiet I looked around their faces, and noticed that they had their jaws opened nearly touching the ground. Suddenly they all bursted out laughing, Naruto on the other hand just frowned at them and began to grumble. My ears strayed away from the conversation while my eyes began to scan through everyone at the party, I was looking for Hinata but she was no where to be found that was till she came inside

"Hinata!" Naruto ran over to her and embraced her. . . I couldn't watch. . . it made me jealous just to see him hold her like that.

Kiba stood next to me and sighed

"Damn she sure gets beautiful everyday" I looked at him, he couldn't stop staring at her, I got curious and wanted to ask him about what happened between Hinata and him. . .if it even did.

"You and Hinata. . . kinda close no?" he looked at me then back at Hinata

"Well we've been best friends since kindergarten so yeah we're close" it wasn't the response I wanted to hear so I decided to press the matter more only he pressed it himself.

"Yeah. . . she and I used to go out" Bingo!

"Really? How did that happen?" he looked around hoping no one would hear our conversation, luckily Shikamaru and Chouji went off to say hi to Hinata.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this Uchiha, don't tell Naruto alright?"

"Yeah don't worry your secrets safe with me"

he kinda frowned a bit and sighed

"It was right after Naruto dumped her for second time. . . I was there to comfort her but I guess one night I couldn't control my feelings and told her how I felt" Kiba placed his bottle of beer on the counter and began to sigh even more when Hinata looked up at him and smiled.

"She didn't want Naruto or anyone to know. . . it was a secret. . . heh it was fun keeping that secret. . . kept the relationship exciting"

"Yeah seems like it was" I said looking at the dazed Kiba.

"But Naruto got to her, so she decided to go back with him, he didn't even know that she was mine but that's what you get for keeping secrets. . . you want to know something. . . I still love her. . . I think I always will" he stopped staring at her, frustrated he began to kick his foot against

the floor.

"Man I don't even know why I told you this Uchiha" he walked away and said his proper 'hello' to the enchanting angel that stood before us.

Somehow I ended up sitting next to Sakura while she was having her girl talk with her friends. Gaara and his brother and sister had just came minutes before, I could have gone to say hello but I didn't feel like it. That was just like me if I didn't feel like doing something then I didn't do it. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand while I looked over towards the balcony, surprisingly I saw Hinata there by herself. Taking this as my chance to talk to her I got up and headed towards the balcony.

"Hinata"

she turned around, I guess she was surprised it was me since her eyes widened just a bit then in her shy manner began to blush

"Uchiha. . . it's nice to see you" I nodded my head and stood next to her, we stayed silent for a couple of seconds before I spoke

"what're you doing out here. . . shouldn't you be inside with your friends?"

She smiled a little and looked at her hands that were gripping onto the rail

"to be quite honest with you I d-don't have any real friends"

"What about Kiba?"

She quickly looked behind her shoulder to catch a quick glimpse at him, then turned back at the scenery

"I t-think I kinda messed it up"

"Hm I see"

"Yeah."

Silence filled the air around us, the only noise being heard was the cars down below, it was about two minutes later that I began to speak

"if you say you have no friends then why did you come over the other day?"

She looked down at the cars down below and shrugged her shoulders

"Sakura invited me. . . plus I kind of needed someone to t-talk to"

I leaned forward and looked up at her, her eyes looked very sad. I suddenly remembered what Sakura had said that night _"Hinata thinks Naruto doesn't really love her"_ , maybe that's why she's sad at this moment.

I didn't realize that I was still staring at her till she made eye-contact with me and blushed while she quickly looked away

"S-something wrong?" she asked innocently

"No no every things fine"

she continued to look away till she let out a small giggle, it brought joy to me when I heard her

"how's your head by the way?"

My hand reached up to my head and rubbed the sore spot that still lingered there

"oh it's fine I guess"

she smiled then turned towards me and nodded

"Um I n-noticed that you were painting something when I came over"

"Yeah just something for my art class, it's... stupid though"

"I'd like to see it when it's finished. . . and some of your other works" she blushed when I looked at her

"I m-mean that is if you h-have more"

I smirked and nodded my head

"Of course I'll let you know"

we kept staring at each other, the more I looked at her the more red she got but surprisingly she didn't turn away this time that is till Naruto interrupted our moment

"Hey guys get in here Kiba's gonna make a toast."

She looked at me then lowered her gaze sadly as she walked towards Naruto who kissed her on the cheek as she walked by him.

Everyone in the room was holding a glass of champagne as Kiba stood in the middle of the room and began to speak

"Well I've known Hinata since we were kids and she's been like a sister to me, we grew up and then later on we meet Naruto" he paused as he began to process some thoughts then looked up at everyone finally landing his gaze on Naruto and continued on

"You're the perfect guy for her buddy. . . I don't think any guy here will make her happy as you will, you're a lucky guy Naruto just know that. . . you have a goddess among you she's a once in a life time treasure so take good care of her." Kiba looked down and raised his glass above his head then in a sad way said

"Cheers."

I looked at Hinata who had began to cry, not because she was happy, you could tell in her eyes that she was heart broken. She looked at Kiba and he looked back at her, he walked away from the party and into a room. I think maybe she still harbors some feelings towards Kiba, sadly I felt like my heart was breaking in two. I knew that Kiba had just lied to all of us ;everything he just said must have been heartbreaking to say.

Hinata had somehow disappeared, I had asked Naruto where she had gone but he was to drunk to comprehend what I was saying. The music started playing really loudly and the dancing had begun, Sakura saw me and ran over to me

"Sasuke I wanna dance! C'mon!" she grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me onto the dance floor

"I'm not into dancing. . .I'm actually quite busy right now!"

"What!? I can't hear you!!"

I pulled my arm and shook my head

"NOT NOW!" I walked into the hall so that I was away from all that noise, that was when I heard Hinata. I walked towards a door that was slightly opened, I saw her in there with Kiba, I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but ah. . . whatever. Hinata was still crying while Kiba just sat on the bed in front of her.

"I d-don't k-know what to d-do anymore. . . I'm so confused"

"What do you want me to say Hinata? Huh? What do you want?"

"Kiba p-please. . y-you know that I l-love you still" she whispered out the last part, Kiba just covered his face with his hands and sighed

"you picked Naruto the first time"

"No I didn't! You picked for me. . . you said that I'd be happier with him I'm not Kiba. . I'm not happy"

"Still you were so in love with him. . . you wanted him"

"No! No I don't! I want you right now!" I was a bit surprised, she wasn't stuttering or blushing. . Kiba sighed and got up from the bed as he walked towards Hinata, they stood still till Kiba pushed her up against a wall and kissed her passionately. For some reason I didn't feel jealous, just sad. . .

He had stopped kissing her and held her hands for a while

"I'll always love you. . . always" he kissed her again then he pulled away from her and said

"Bye Hinata"

tears fell from her eyes

"Bye Kiba"

I left before they saw me, all that was proof enough. . . so she was still in love with Kiba. I sighed I wanted to make her mine before Naruto got her, to hell with friendship she was going to be mine. . I was gonna make her forget about Naruto and Kiba. . . she was going to be mine.

**_- I wrote this story about two months ago during the time I had my case of writers block, while writing Exit Music for a Film. Anyways I'm glad you guys like it so far...I didn't mean for Sasuke to be funny...but hey whatever you guys like,I have 2 chapters written out already so review and i'll post them up as soon as I can...Thanks_**


	3. Chapter 3

Aviéntame

Chap 3

Sakura and I left the party at around 2 in the morning, we were actually the second ones to leave, Kiba was the first. I was still shocked after what I had saw earlier. . . I guess Sakura noticed that I was _too_ quiet.

"Sasuke is something wrong?" I looked over at her then began to bite my lip

"nothing..." she looked down the street ahead of us and shook her head. She began to speak

"So was it just me or did you also notice the way Kiba acted tonight?"

"What did you notice?"

"Oh I don't know maybe it was the way he kept looking at Hinata...and the fact that they were both alone in the same room" she looked up at me, I raised an eyebrow at her and shook my head

"Sakura you have a very wild imagination"

"Sasuke! I'm not making anything up! They were together, I saw them walk into the room!"

"No...no they weren't you were just seeing things." She sighed and nodded her head

"Ok fine...your probably right...anyways she loves Naruto too much"

"Mm...yeah."

As we walked towards our apartment Sakura quickly grabbed my hand, but I let go. Like I said before I didn't love her, so I wasn't going to show her any _'fake' _love either...there was no point anymore.

The next morning was the same as every cold Sunday morning, Sakura got ready for work and I sat in front of my canvas without ever saying a word to her.

"I'm leaving now Sasuke...so...come close the door...please", something about her voice made me feel sorry for her, it seemed so lonely. Maybe she already knew that this so called relationship was never going to work, or maybe she just ignored it all. Once I approached the door she surprised me with a kiss on the lips. It seemed desperate almost as if she was trying to save the relationship, sad thing was that her rescue attempt went to no avail. . . because I didn't kiss her back. She ran off with tears in her eyes, it made me feel like a monster. . . I hated it when girls cried even if they were annoying. I was so bored, there was nothing to do so I did what I always did when I got bored. . . I took a nap only it was interrupted when the phone rang, it could only be one person

"_Sasuke it's me Naruto!." _

"Ugh What do you want?"

"_I just wanted to invite you to lunch with me and Hinata" _

I smirked as he said the name, I wouldn't miss a chance to see her

"Ok count me in"

"_Great we'll see you in a bit"_

I was so anxious to see her that I ran all the way to the restaurant and was met with her smiling face. I was trying to catch my breath after all that running it didn't help that she was taking it all away.

"Sasuke are you o-ok?"

"Yeah...I'm...fine" I said in between breaths, she only smiled at me and gestured for me to sit down.

"Did you run over here?" Quickly I nodded my head and explained why...it was stupid

"...I was really hungry" she gave me one of her brightest smiles and blushed

"I was hungry t-to." I smirked and proceeded to look at the menu. . . that was then when I noticed someone was missing

"where's Naruto?"

"Oh. . . h-he's at a meeting. . . he'll be h-here soon", Naruto was the head of a ramen corporation that was steadily getting bigger and bigger.

"Hm...he must have been tired from yesterday's party"

"y-yeah. . . yeah he was" her eyes looked down at the table and for one moment I could have sworn I saw her shed a tear.

"What's wrong?" I asked but before she could answer me her phone ranged, she began to nod her head and said 'good-bye' to the person on the other end.

"It was Naruto. . . he w-won't be j-joining us. . . um I g-guess we can go home" she got up and instantly my hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"No don't leave!" she looked confused and maybe even frightened

"what I meant to say was. . . just cause Naruto can't make it doesn't mean we can't have fun. . . plus I'm hungry and I hate to eat alone", her eyes soften as she nodded her head and sat down, and soon our day together commenced.

We spent the whole day together just walking from place to place and talking about anything. We had many things in common like our relationship with our fathers, both did not acknowledged us, and the fact that we came from very privileged families Our day ended at the Art museum, we were the only ones there.

"So Sasuke when are y-you going to let me s-see your paintings?"

"Whenever you want"

". . . mm. . as soon as possible" she smiled as she looked forward, this whole day made me fall deeper in love with her each time she would smile.

"I'd actually have to finish some of them. . .well all of them"

"Huh? W-what do you mean" she had stopped walking and gave me her full attention.

"I haven't finished any of them. . . because I can't focus on it when Sakura is home" I looked down and walked up to a painting of a man. He looked as if he was going through hell, he looked tired, at that moment I felt like that man. . . tired of the hell I was going through.

"I don't love her. . . never did" I felt her presence next to me as well as her gaze

"it's funny we end up with the person we don't really love. . . and not with the one we really want" I heard her give out a small sigh as she began to speak

"We never get what we truly want" I turned to look at her and our eyes made contact. She was beautiful. . . so beautiful in fact that it would kill me if I didn't have her, so I made a bold move. . I kissed her hard on the lips. She seemed shocked at first but soon gave into it and kissed back. It was perfect the way her shy and innocent lips moved slowly across mine...like a dream. But the dream ended the moment she broke away.

"I'm very s-s-sorry" tears ran down her face as she ran off

"Wait Hinata!" quickly I sped after her but she was already gone

. . . damn I'm such an idiot!


	4. Chapter 4

Aviéntame

Chap.4

I was such an Idiot! DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!!! I kept cursing as I walked up the steps to my apartment till I heard Sakura's high pitched scream, I looked up and there she was with an angry tear stained face.

"Sasuke!! Where were you?!?!" she ran up to me and pulled me by the sleeve of my jacket and dragged me inside.

"Where the hell were you!?! I came home and you weren't here! What happened?!" She was beginning to aggravate me SO DAMN MUCH!

"Damn it Sakura don't you EVER shut your mouth?!!?" I walked to the room and began to change into my pajamas, only she ran in after me yelling at me

"I was worried sick about you!! So please don't start yelling at me!. . . ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" . . . I wasn't that whole time she was talking I was taking my clothes off and putting on my pajamas, only she made me jump when I was about to put my shirt on. I smirked at her and said just one word that I knew would make her go ballistic ". . . no". . . and I was right. She covered her ears and screamed, her face grew red with anger. . . it was such a funny sight.

"UGH!!! SASUKE!!" She walked out of the room and slammed the door about four times, I laid on the bed. . . funny after all that yelling I still kept thinking about Hinata and the kiss we shared earlier. I wonder what she thought about it. . . about me. . . oh God I desperately NEED to see her!

I woke up the next morning staring straight into Sakura's jade eyes

"I'm sorry. . . about last night. . . I overreacted" she brought up her hand and began to caress my face. I knew what she was trying to do she wanted to keep me with her. . . in this relationship that could be described as hell. She always did this every time we got into a fight, she would get so scared that I would leave her and would say some words to make me stop, I should have been gone by now. But she always used her body as well to make me stay, I was REALLY an idiot, because just then she kissed me, and soon we made love. . . she was such a slut, but then again I was never thinking about her. . . my mind was plagued with Hinata. Sakura rested her forehead on my shoulder as we laid there in deep misery. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I wanted to avoid looking at her. . . she made me feel so sorry for her everytime.

"Sasuke. . . please don't get mad. . . but can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah sure"

"where were you last night?" I stopped breathing as images of the kiss came flooding into my mind, my lips tingled with the lovely sensation I felt last night, oh god I NEED another kiss from the girl.

"Sasuke?"

"Huh? What?. . . ah I'm sorry Sakura what did you say?" she bit her lip, and sighed with a smile on her face

"you look too adorable like this Sasuke. . . I asked where did you go last night?" It wouldn't sound right if I said I was with Hinata. . . so I lied

"I was with my brother and his friends last night"

"Oh. . . I'm sorry that I went crazy last night. . . for a second there I actually thought that you were cheating on me." I have never felt more sorry for her then I did just now. . .

I waved good-bye to her as Sakura walked out of the apartment, she was already late for her job. Taking this as an oppurtunity to work on my paintings, I walked back to my room and began to work. . . only I couldn't focus. . . my mind was just to focused on something else or someone else

Hinata. Ah! My body and heart wanted her right now! But it was too frustrating to deal with it, and it was scary. . . because this girl may not want me. It was then that I remembered her passionate kiss with Kiba. . . she may as well just kissed me because she was looking for a rebound. Although Hinata isn't like that at all, what if she really did fall for me yesterday. . . ah that was just wishful thinking, we were too caught up in the moment that's all. The doorbell ranged and brought me out of my thoughts, lazily I swung the door open ready to tell the person who was there off. . . but my voice stopped the moment I realized who was standing at my doorway. Hinata stood there, her long flowing midnight hair caressed her exposed shoulders, her white dress hugged her curves perfectly. . . was she wearing that dress just to get my attention. . . because it was working perfectly.

"Sasuke. . . I. . . I. . came to e-explain myself a-about last. . . . last n-night" I moved to the side to let her in and inhaled her lovely scent as she walked passed me. . . she smelled like sweet peaches. Hinata turned towards me and blushed when I walked closer to her,

"Um...I s-should just say it. . .I'm s-sorry about last night. . . it was c-childish. . . I mean you have S-Sakura and I have N-Naruto. . . it's not fair. . . for t-them" with each word she said I walked closer to her, making her blush even more.

"S-Sakura's a good friend of mine. . . and Naruto is your friend. . . we s-should respect t-them" I finally cornered her to the wall, my hands touched the wall beside her head, this was a rush. . . . I leaned down my head next to her ear and whispered

"Sakura. . . your friend? I thought you said you didn't have any friends Miss. Hyuga." I kissed her behind the ear, she shivered a bit then I whispered into her ear once more

"What made you think Naruto was my friend?"

"Sasuke p-please. . . y-you have Sakura"

"I already told you that I never loved her one bit. . . unlike you" I began to kiss her neck leaving my mark, slowly her arms wrapped around my neck and held me closer. . . I had already lost it and began to kiss her roughly with passion, it didn't seemed like she minded at all because she to had began to lose it. Her soft finger tips touched the nape of my neck shyly as my hands roughly grabbed the sides of her hips. Slowly I made my way up to her lips, kissing her plump little mouth for the second time. The way she kissed was the same only this time her lips moved with dominance. She gasped out for air and pushed me away gently, she moved to the doorway and was panting slowly "S-Sasuke. . . I c-can't do this." I scratched the back of my neck and walked towards the table that separated us. "Why did you come?" she blushed her eyes lowered down to the floor and softly replied "t-to. . . tell you. . . t-that. . . t-this can't happen. . ." she turned around but before she could walk out I asked her a question "why not?" She gripped the side of her dress and turned around once more "b-because. . . I've done a lot of damage. . . this is t-too much already." I took a deep breath and nodded my head "if. . . if. . . you say so," crystal tears welled up in her eyes. . . she even looked gorgeous when she cried. She walked up to me and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek, I had to hold myself from grabbing her and kissing her all over. . . she made me go mad with desire. She slowly walked towards the door, but before she could leave she turned to me and gave me a sad smile. . . then she walked out. I stood there for about 3 minutes then finally rested my head on the table. I felt like I had lost. . . I lost the angel. In my mind I felt as if I was the one who could only take care of the angel. . . and now she's going to someone who isn't capable of taking care of such a being. . . it was pathetic. Like a loser I walked over to the couch and plopped myself down, why was life always unfair to people. You never get what you want, and in my case I'm never gonna get Hinata. She was out of reach now.

_**- . . . . Well I finished Chapter 7 today and i'll be starting Chapter 8 in a couple of days. To be quite honest with you guys i'm **_

_**actually feeling pretty nervous about this story. . .well you guys know the drill **_

_**Review please! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Aviéntame

Chap.5

The weeks passed by, and everything went back to normal. I woke up each morning, went to my classes, came back home and worked on my paintings, and occasionally Sakura and I would go on dates. Hinata was right, it was not fair to be treating Sakura with such disrespect, so I decided to learn to love her. Although it's hard, her annoying antics still get to me which causes me to yell at her. She either cries or yells back. . . I think I like it better when she yells back at me. It was a rainy Friday afternoon, and I was working on one of my paintings. . .I was painting a picture of a photograph I had taken earlier of a chair in a dark corner. . . on a rainy day, I was so into my painting that I didn't notice Sakura coming in. She kissed my neck which made me jump in my seat causing her to giggle.

"Aw I'm sorry sweetie!"

I nodded my head and went back to my painting, she stayed there looking over my shoulder. . . it was making me feel aggravated.

"It's coming out to look good. . . umm. . . why a chair?"

I shrugged my shoulders and began to mumble

"what?"

"Ahm. . . I said. . . I just felt like painting a chair. ." she walked next to me and grabbed the photograph that was pinned onto the corner of the canvas.

"Oh...this is that one picture you took last summer when we first started dating. . ."

"Yeah. . . it is." I looked up at her, she was smiling down at me, slowly her face came closer to mine and kissed my lips gently. Quickly I turned my face over to the painting, I knew she had a hurt expression plastered all over her face. I promised myself that I would _try_ to learn to love the girl, but it was just too hard. I kept thinking too much about Hinata and her sweet kisses.

"Sasuke. . . you should get ready. . . we're having dinner with Naruto and Hinata in about an hour." quickly I swung to look at her, I was a bit too excited

"IN AN HOUR!?" her eyebrow arched up as she looked at me. . . she was a bit confused.

"Y-. . . yeah you should get ready."

In an hour we left to the restaurant, it was some chic place, the walls were painted red, the seats were leather, and the lights were so dim it set the romance.

"Hey you guys!" Naruto stood up and yelled, making everyone in the restaurant turn to look at us. Quickly he covered his mouth and closed his eyes as he made his apologies to the people in the restaurant. My eyes quickly looked over at Hinata, she was wearing a white summer dress, which made her look even more innocent and angel like.

"Hello Hinata"

her eyes quickly looked at me and very shyly she said

"H-hello Sasuke. ."

She blushed and looked away from me while covering half of her sweet mouth. Sakura and Naruto began to talk about God knows what. . . wasn't really paying attention.

I started intently at the girl sitting next to me she kept blushing, she knew I was staring. . . and I wasn't going to stop. Sometimes the corner of her lovely lavender eyes would look to see if I had stop, and when she realized that I haven't she would quickly look down. Suddenly I was brought out of the daze when I heard Naruto yell out again "Hey KIBA!". . . Hinata was also brought out of her daze. She had stars in her eyes as she looked up. . . but they were quickly diminished. I looked over towards Kiba, he was accompanied by a blonde girl, whose clothes were a bit too revealing. The girl looked beautiful. . . but it was one of those fake beauties. . . nothing real about her.

"Kiba what're you doing here?" Naruto asked, Kiba quickly whispered something to the girl and she began to walk away.

"Uh. . . just on a date. . we were leaving" he began to scratch the back of his messy head as he looked at everyone, except Hinata. Naruto began to laugh and made an inappropriate comment

"You two going home. . . together. . . for some fun?" Kiba suddenly stopped scratching the back of his head and gaped at him, his eyes finally landed on Hinata who looked at him then to Naruto and finally looking at me. Slowly she got up and excused herself

"Um. . . p-please excuse me" as she walked passed me I noticed that the tears were about to spill. Kiba looked back at the retreating girl and then back at us. . . he looked humiliated. . . I felt bad for him. Naruto still kept laughing till Sakura nudged him "come on Naruto. . . your embarrassing Kiba"

"Um. . . no it's ok Sakura. . .I gotta go. . . so later," quickly he sped off after Hinata, I guess Naruto and Sakura weren't paying attention. Curiosity got the best of me and I excused myself and quickly followed Kiba into a hallway that led to the bathrooms. As I walked down I heard some girls screaming and running out of the girls bathroom, the door swung and I saw Kiba standing there. . . in the girl's bathroom. I heard them perfectly

"W-what are you d-doing Kiba?" Hinata's voice sounded raspy. . . as if she was crying

"I Just. . . I just want to explain things to you"

"you don't have to. . . especially in h-here"

"Oh God Hinata who cares where were at!...I just NEED to explain things to you"

"You don't have to! I understand perfectly. . . and I've g-got to s-say. . . that I'm h-happy for you"

"what do you mean?"

I heard her sigh as she continued on

". . . your f-finally m-moving on. . . it's good that one of us is. . ."

". . . Hinata. . . we both agreed that this can never happen. . ."

"I know. . ."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm. . . I'm. . . t-trying. . . I really am Kiba. . . but I just suddenly see you and. . . oh God. . . it's so hard for me." I heard her soft cries. . . I had to fight all my urge to not swing open the door and hold her in my arms.

". . . Hinata?"

"W-what is I-it?"

"I will NEVER. . . move on to someone else. . . because you already have my heart. . . my whole being."

It was quiet for a while till I heard some shuffling and. . . moaning, and a sink suddenly being turned on.

"Ah! "

"Sorry. . ."

. . . I felt like a pervert.

"I. . . gotta go Hinata. . . j-just. . . remember what I told you ok", I heard them kissing again then the retreating footsteps coming closer. I panicked he was coming and I didn't know what to do, but it was already too late. Kiba saw me standing in the hallway, but I guess he thought I had just come out of the bathroom. First thing that came to my mind was to arch an eyebrow

"Uh. . . h-hey Sasuke! How's it going?"

". . . fine. . .you use the girl's bathroom?" He began to laugh nervously as he began to look around

"n-no. . . well. . . there was a huge line in the guy's restroom. . . soo. . . I said 'oh who the hell cares! When you gotta go you gotta go" he laughed even harder slapping his thigh, I simply looked at him like he was an idiot, he stopped and nodded his head quickly

"Um. . . I gotta go. . ." and left in a hurry. I too headed back to the table before Hinata found me there.

When Hinata got back she looked flustered

"Hey there's my babe!" Naruto yelled for the third time, doesn't he ever get a sore throat from yelling. Hinata simply blushed as she sat down between Naruto and I. Sakura noticed that Hinata looked red.

"Hey Hinata are you ok?"

"Huh?...um...y-yeah"

"Aw she's always like that Sakura so don't worry about it." Hinata glanced up at Naruto and for a second. . . her eyes held anger towards him. Naruto never understood the things about Hinata. . in fact I believe he is a stranger towards her. After a minute Hinata and I were once again left out of the conversation that Naruto and Sakura were sharing.

"...you spoke with Kiba?" I spoke without thinking of my words, but sure enough it lured her out.

"D-did you listen t-to our conversation?" I smirked and looked away but her tiny hand quickly touched my arm in a hesitant manner.

"Sasuke...please t-tell me"

"Mm...some of it...yes" her eyes widened a bit and her hold on my arm tightened.

"Sasuke...p-please I b-beg you...d-don't-"

"Don't tell Naruto? Don't worry Hinata I wouldn't tell him anything if it meant causing you trouble." The worry suddenly left her eyes and she suddenly realized that we were too close for comfort.

"Sorry" she mumbled as I kept staring at the spot where her hand once was.

"Don't worry about it. . . " we both looked straight ahead trying to avoid each other's gazes, but we weren't finished talking.

"So. . . you and him?"

"...uh. . .no. . . no we-" she paused and began to bite her bottom lip,

"We're done." I smirked at her. . . she was such a terrible liar.

"Really now? So how can you explain the make-out session in the bathroom" immediately her whole face turned a deep cherry red and she sunk in her seat. She looked like an embarrassed child which added to the innocence she held. I bent down towards her ear and whispered gently

"You have a way with guys. . . don't you Hinata?"

She covered her face and sunk even deeper into her seat almost falling out of the chair.

"Please S-Sasuke. . . d-don't say such t-things"

"What? You know it's true," her eyes traveled back to Naruto and Sakura. . . . still they were talking. . . it was then that I noticed, throughout that whole night. . . Naruto wouldn't even look at her. I sighed and rested my elbows on the table as I looked at her disappointed face.

"Hinata?. . . are you invisible?"

"Invisible?"

"Yes. . . are you?"

"I. . . I s-suppose so. . ."

". . . . I can tell."

Naruto suddenly let out a huge fit of laughter, causing Hinata and I to sit back in our chairs as if we had not exchange a single word. It was then that I realized that Naruto had consumed 4 bottles of beer. . . he was drunk. Sakura had gotten up and was talking on her phone, she was quickly grabbing her bag and coat.

"Well tell them that I'll be there!" she came up to me and kissed me on the cheek

"I'm sorry Sasuke! But the office just called seems like some important files got deleted, take Hinata and Naruto home please!!! love you bye." She ran out the door leaving me with a cherry red Hinata and a drunken Naruto.

_**Ok you guys I updated! well I finished chapter 8 this morning. . .I got some inspiration and just had to write it all down! **_

_**Review **_


	6. Chapter 6

Aviéntame

Chap.6

It was hard walking down crowded and wild streets while holding onto a drunken Naruto, he kept swirling around or trying to go somewhere else. Thankfully Hinata was holding onto him as well.

"Ah! Hinata I looooove you soooo much!!!" he yelled into her ear. I noticed that she jumped when he did that, which made him laugh like a child.

"Aw I'm sorry baby!"

"Um it's ok N-Naruto." We had finally reached his car, his _bright orange _car. It was quite difficult to put him in the car because he kept insisting that he would drive.

"No no don't be silly Sasuke I'll drive" he said with closed eyes while waving his hand up and down at me.

"Naruto your drunk just get in the back seat and let me drive"

"P-please Naruto your not well." He sighed and began to scratch the back of his head

"Oh. . . ok fine" roughly he handed me the keys and was about to get into the back seat when he stopped and looked back at Hinata and grabbed her hand gently.

"Could you sit with me please?"

For a moment her eyes widened at the question then a smile graced her features.

"Sure" she quietly said and climbed into the car.

During the ride I heard Naruto's painful moans, he was beginning to feel the painful after affects of drinking.

"Oh hell do you have to drive so fast Sasuke?!...your making me dizzy"

"Yeah I do need to drive fast if you don't want to ruin your car." Actually I could care less about his absurd car. . . I just wanted to talk to Hinata more.

"Ugh. . ."

"N-Naruto lay y-your head on my lap"

"Ooh Hinata your different tonight"

"Psh. . . no you idiot she's trying to get you to relax." He began to laugh like an idiot, luckily we hit a speed bump which caused him to hit his head on the roof of the car.

"Ow!" I smirked as I saw him grab his head through the rear view mirror, _"that's what he gets."_

We finally made it to the apartment complex where he lived, just in the nick of time because once he got out of the car he vomited onto the concrete floor. . . . and unfortunately my shoes.

I watched as Hinata ran her fingers through golden locks and placing a gentle kiss on Naruto's head.

"I-I'm sorry about your Shoes Sasuke, I'll clean them for yo-"

"Don't bother it's fine"

"No but after w-what you've done tonight for Naruto. . . it's to pay you back at least. . .you can borrow one of his shoes." I sighed as I looked over and saw my ruined shoes in the corner, slowly I nodded my head in defeat.

"Fine. . ." Her sweet smile appeared again as she ran back to Naruto's room and came out with some black sneakers.

"Here I'm sure these will fit"

"Thanks Hinata." Once I slipped the sneakers on the silence soon emerged into the room. Quickly I was trying to find something to say to her, but she beat me to it.

"What you said earlier back there well. . . I am. . ."

"Your what?"

"Um. . . i-invisible. . ."

"Not right now your not. . ."

Her eyes looked up at mine and immediately she blushed.

"Well what I meant to say was that your not invisible to Naruto-"

"Well not right now when he needs me but soon he'll soon forget about me." Frustration overtook me, why the hell was she even with him?

"Excuse me for asking this Hinata but. . . why are you even with the him if your so miserable?"

". . . I'm with him for my family. . .when we were going out back in High school I introduced him to my father, a-and he liked him. . . he said that Naruto showed so much potential in the future careers. . . and he was right. . . he's making a lot of money now and that's what my father wants me to continue to have." I sighed as I leaned back on the wall behind me,

"So your sacrificing your happiness for money?"

"S-Sasuke. . . I think we should stop this conversation. . . it's not appropriate especially when we're in Naruto's home." I slid my hand through my hair and nodded my head as I walked towards the door. Just when I was about to step out I turned to her and said

"Just for the record. . . . your not entirely invisible. . . I can see you clearly" and walked down the hall as she shyly yelled out a "Thank You!"

It had been 3 days since that night. Everything went back to it's normal routine, Sakura went to work while I worked on my paintings. But as I worked on my paintings I kept looking at the phone, expecting a call, or I would look at my door, expecting a visitor. But nothing ever happened. After a couple of hours the phone finally rang, I quickly picked it up,

"Hello!"

"_Jeez Sasuke you don't have to yell"_ . . . . . . it was Itachi.

"Sorry I was just expecting someone else"

"_Let me guess Hinata?" _

". . . well. . . yeah"

"_psh your hopeless. . . waiting for her to call you. . . that's lame didn't you know that YOUR_

_supposed to call her?" _

"Yeah I know that I've called her about 10 times now". . . . I didn't call her at all I just said that so Itachi wouldn't call me on that.

"_Oh I see. . . so were you gonna ask her out?" _

"Itachi I can't do that. . . she's with Naruto. . . "

"_Not really. . . no not yet. . . see she's his fiancé. . . not his wife so she still has the choice. . .stay with him. . . OR. . . go off with you that ring on her finger means absolutely nothing." _I stayed quiet and thought about it. If Hinata stayed with Naruto she would be miserable, but if she were with me. . .then I'm sure I could make her happy.

"_Hello Sasuke you there?" _

"Yeah I'm right here. . . look I'll call you back later"

"_wait wh-" _

I slammed the phone down and grabbed a jacket. I was going to tell Hinata that she should be with me. . . . but as I opened the door she was already standing there with my now clean shoes in her left hand.

"Hi Sasuke. . . um. . . I brought your shoes" she held them up for me to see. . . clean and shiny.

I moved to the side of the door to let her pass. . . she smelled like peaches. . . just like the last time. I leaned on the closed door and stared at her, she avoided my gaze and kept looking at my shoes. I assumed that the thoughts of last time she was here came to her head. Gently she bent down and placed my shoes on the floor right next to the book shelf.

"W-well I should g-go now" she walked in front of me assuming that I'd move out of the way. . . but I didn't. Instead I cupped her face and brought her closer, her eyes looked frightened at first but then relaxed. Whispering against her lips I began to beg her. . .

"Please. . . be with me. . . not Naruto. . . not Kiba. . . me." I kissed her tenderly on the lips, doubt was filling up my head that she would not kiss back, but she did so lovingly. But she stopped it before it could further any more. She placed her small hands on my chest and gently pushed me away.

". . .I'll let you know when I make my decision" she whispered. Finally I moved to the side and let her walk out the door, peaches filling my senses as she walked by.

**_-Thank you guys for your reviews you have no idea how much joy they bring me. I'm so glad you guys like it! Anyways I finished writing chapter 9 (it's a bit different then the others i'm sure you guys will like the little change I made in it) well once this chapter gets some reviews i'll post up the next chapter so..._**

**_Review _**


	7. Chapter 7

Aviéntame

Chap.7

Another week passed and I hadn't heard from her yet. My life had suddenly come to a halt. I couldn't work on my paintings because she consumed all my thoughts. Sakura noticed that I was being more moody then lately and kept trying to cheer me up.

"Sasuke. . . c'mon you could tell me anything. . . what's wrong?"concern dripped from her voice.

I kept shaking my head, almost like a small child, and looked away.

"Oh please don't be like that. . . please. . .don't be like that"

"ugh. . . I'm just frustrated with my paintings. . . ." I lied, "what if no one likes it?" I lied again.

"Sasuke you shouldn't have to worry about that I think that you're a wonderful artist. . . spectacular. . . . your gonna change the world someday with your talent." For some reason her words actually made me feel a bit better, too bad it wasn't a certain someone who said it.

"Oh I know what else is going to make you happy!"

"What?" I groaned out.

"The Festival of the Masks is tomorrow!" I groaned even more making her giggle.

The Festival of the masks was a festival were all you did was dress up nicely and put some stupid mask on and run around on all these rides like a bunch of idiots at 10'o clock at night.

"No Sakura I'm not going this year" a look of shock and sadness passed over her face.

"Why not?"

"Because last year was embarrassing. . . . too embarrassing." It was embarrassing because last year Sakura bought me a chicken mask. . . Sakura claimed it was an eagle but she must have been blind because it clearly was no eagle. . . what a happy day it was for Naruto.

"Sasuke! Look I promise to get you a nice one this year. . . you'll like it!"

"Fine if I like it then we'll go but if not. . . ."

"Then we won't I understand. . . but your going to love the mask I'm going to get you so it's very likely that we are going!" She gave me a quick peck on the lips before she headed out the door to shop for the masks.

It was late at night when Sakura came back home with at least 10 bags in each hand. The crinkling noise of the bags were heard as they hit the surface of the couch. I stood at the door way of our small living room and watched as she pulled out 3 small boxes.

"I didn't know which one you would like so I bought them all. . . so you pick." I raised my eyebrow and walked closer to where the masks were. She opened the lid of the first box and in there laid the first mask. It was white with a gold pattern covering all the edges, it also had a large chin. . . obviously it was to fit the whole face. . . . I didn't like it.

"Uh. . . no." Quickly she opened the next one which almost scared me to death. This mask was red and went around the edges of the eyes, it had two large horns indicating it was the devil.

"I don't want to scare anyone Sakura"

"Well. . . it kinda reminded me of you"

"What?"

"Nothing . . . ok this one is the last one I'm sure this one is the one you'll like."

I sighed and nodded my head, she opened the last one. It was a simple black velvet mask. . . . it was. . . tolerable.

"You seem to like it!" she said, I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

". . . . . "

"So this means were going!" she hugged my side almost causing me to lose my balance.

"It's going to be wonderful tomorrow!"

"Yeah. . . . whatever." Sakura smiled and left the room. I sat on the couch and looked down at the chosen mask, there was a feeling of excitement in the pit of my stomach. . .

"Tomorrow is going to be a good day."

I never really liked to ware a tux to this festival, it wasn't worth it really. Sakura came into the room all dressed up.

"You like it?" she did a little twirl to show off her new gown and mask. It was really. . . pink. The dress had many ribbons that tied all around the back, and her mask was ridiculous, it was pink and purple jewels embedded as well as large pink and purple feathers that went all around the mask. I simply pulled her by the arm and out the door

"we don't want to be late" I said as we walked towards the elevator. I knew I hurt her feelings when I didn't say anything. . . oh well.

From far away you could see the large Ferris wheel and the brightly colored lights that emitted from the festival. The sad look that was once present on Sakura's face had vanished and was now replaced with one of excitement. Once we entered the gate we saw things more clearly. There were actually many attractions like the carousel, a fun house, and a tunnel of love. Aside from the attractions the place looked a lot more different then last year. There was a large fountain in the center of the whole place, and many statues were placed everywhere making it look more elegant. While we looked around I heard bells behind me, I turned around and saw the only person who would ever wear that much orange. . . Naruto.

"Hey guys!" the bells on his joker hat ringed as he jumped up and down from the excitement of seeing us.

"Naruto you look stupid with that on" Sakura said as she flicked one of the bells

"Oh yeah well did you kill a bird to make your mask?" he said as he ran his fingers through the pink and purple feathers. Sakura punched him in the arm and thus began their normal little fights that they always had. . . although after a few rude comments I stopped paying attention to the two bickering idiots. Instead my eyes roamed around, trying to spot Hinata. Unfortunately everyone was in disguise so it made my search for her harder.

"Naruto?"

"Man why do you always yell at me Sakura?"

"Naruto?"

"Your always nagging at me"

"NARUTO!"

"Ahh! What?!"

"Where is Hinata?"

"Oh I ditched her right after we got in here, it was so funny, you should have seen the look on her face when I ran away from her"

"You ran away from her?! You Idiot!" once again Sakura punched him in the arm. I was actually happy when Sakura punched him, the idiot deserved it.

"Well I'm going to go look for her" the two ignored what I had said and continued to fight, while I simply walked away in search for Hinata.

"This is useless!" I said as I sat down on a bench in front of the carousel. For almost half an hour I had been looking for her. Everyone was in disguise tonight so it wouldn't make my search any easier. As I looked up at the carousel in front of me someone came and blocked my view of the ride. It was obvious that it was a girl because of her white dress, my eyes traveled up to see her face, she wore a princess like mask. It was a silver mask that had crystals embedded into it, the swan like curve on the right side of the mask sparkled in the moonlight. Finally my eyes met with hers. . . . I had finally found her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Quickly I shook my head and allowed her to sit, as she turned around to take her seat I noticed that her whole creamy back was exposed, suddenly I had the urge to caress the soft skin.

"Where's Sakura?"

"With Naruto I suppose"

"O-oh." We both stayed silent and watched the carousel and the people in it go round and round.

"A-and your not jealous?" she asked with worried eyes

". . .not at all. . . I actually feel sorry for the person who is with Sakura right now," her eyes relaxed and went back to watching the carousel.

"You know I was looking for you. . . but since everyone is hiding their identity tonight. . . it proved to be a difficult search," I turned to look at her only to find that she was already looking at me with blushing cheeks

"How did you find me?"

She smiled and looked down at the fresh grass below,

"Because you're the only one sitting down. . . and because you're the one who's drawing all the women's attention." I looked up and noticed many girls around staring and giggling at me. . . this always happened when I was alone.

"Poor girls. . ." I neared Hinata and tilted my head towards her neck and whispered"my heart has already been taking by someone." I looked back at the girls as I furthered my actions by kissing Hinata _slowly_ on the neck, some looked angry and some became sad and walked away. She gulped when I didn't stop. . . it was truly addicting.

"Y-you made t-those girls mad. . . . I t-think they hate m-me now"

"Who cares. . . your better then them" I said in-between kisses. She tilted her head to the side allowing me more access to the sweet skin on her neck. But after a while she became uncomfortable.

"S-stop. . . people are w-watching us" I did as she said, I removed my lips from her peachy skin and looked around.

"Well then. . . let's go somewhere else"

She said nothing at first filling my mind with doubt, but once she looked at me all doubt was erased. While walking towards our destination I kept looking down at her hand, it just hung at her side, to be quite honest it looked quite sad the way it looked at that moment, so in a quick motion I slipped my hand into her's and held it tight, all she did was squeeze mine back. I stopped in front of the fun house and looked back at her,

"No one will be in here. . . "

"How do you know?"

"Because it's a little too creepy to be in there at night." I pulled her inside and walked through till we reached a hallway of mirrors. It was dark and cold in there. . . some dust had already built up on mirrors.

"I bet they haven't cleaned these things since last year" I began to make designs on the mirrors, causing some of the dust to sprinkle off into the air. Hinata suddenly came up from behind me, and boldly, kissed the nape of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. As her warm lips left the skin she rested her head on my back and with her right hand grabbed mine and held it. I turned around and held her, she had her eyes closed when I looked down at her. It was funny because, in a way. . . she looked like she was at peace for once in her life. Her hair smelled wonderful. . . just like always it never changed. . . her peach like smell. Her scent was soft and delicate. . . making me feel relaxed, while Sakura's was heavy and strong making me feel nauseated whenever she was around.

"Your not seeing Kiba anymore. . . right?" I said as I rested my head atop of hers. Her head moved from side to side, indicating a 'no'.

". . . . ok then", she looked up to see me and replied with a soft smile and a soft kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Aviéntame

Chap.8

I quickly got ready slipping on some clothes, and left home early without waking up Sakura. She was unaware of were I was heading to, I knew that when I got back from my destination she was going to raise hell. But I was prepared to make that sacrifice. When I closed the door behind me, I felt. . . free. Finally being able to breath the fresh air that surrounded me. The day was bright and breezy as I walked down the streets to get to my destination. At that moment everything felt right, the people that I walked passed all had that stupid cheery face on. . . but this time I wasn't annoyed by it, I felt great. I finally reached the park and looked around, there were children playing on the playgrounds, elderly men playing a game of chess in the shade, lovers sitting near the huge fountain enjoying each other's company. And then there was you sitting in the center of all these chrome colored seats watching everything around you. From behind I could see your wavy dark hair was slowly moving in the wind, and your skin glowed even more here in the sun.

I neared and kissed her on the cheek, startling her.

"S-Sasuke! You scared me"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." a blush appeared on her pale cheeks, smirking to myself, I wanted to make her blush even more.

"You look beautiful when you blush Hinata." It worked as soon as the words left my lips her cheeks had gone from a light shade of pink to a bright red. She looked down at her shoes, attempting to hide her embarrassment with her bangs.

"Thank you. . ." she mumbled.

"Let's go." I held my hand out for her to take, quickly she slipped her hand into mine, and soon we were off.

The bright sunny day had suddenly turned to dusk. Hinata and I had spend the whole day together.. . . . today was perfect. We were walking hand in hand while I walked her to her apartment.

"You know you don't have to walk me home"

"Are you kidding me? I can't have you walking home by yourself at night" she smiled and squeezed my hand harder. Just as we were about to turn the corner we came across someone very familiar. . . Kiba. Hinata quickly let go of my hand before Kiba could see

"Kiba hi w-what're you d-doing here?" Hinata said hesitantly as she faked a smile.

". . . walking my dog?" Hinata and I's attention suddenly looked down at the little white furry dog tapping Hinata's legs as he whined.

"O-oh! Um. . . hey Akamaru" she said as she bent down to pet the small animal,

"What're you guys doing out at night?" he asked sadly.

"Uh Sasuke and I w-were. . um we w-were-"

"I ran into her right now and decided to walk her home" Kiba's eyebrow shot up in doubt.

"Yeah that's right I was walking home and I r-ran into Sasuke" she began to laugh nervously, Kiba's doubt began to grow from the look on his face.

"Um I gotta go now Kiba it was nice seeing you, you to Akamaru" she said as she pat the dog on the head one more time before sitting up.

"Wait a minute Hinata. . . I'll walk you home it'll save Sasuke the trouble"

"No it's no trouble at all I'll walk her"

"Sasuke it's getting late Sakura must be worried about you, so how about you go home to her ok." I would have grabbed Hinata by the hand and keep walking to her place, but the look in her eyes said that our day would end here. Slowly I nodded and watched as he placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked away. I wasn't going to let our night end like that so I followed them.

They had finally reached her apartment, so they wouldn't see me I hid behind some bushes. I saw Hinata fumbling through her things to find her keys, while Kiba stared at her longingly. His hand stopped her's.

"tell me the truth Hinata. . . your seeing Sasuke aren't you"

"What? No! I'm not seeing him Kiba!"

"Then tell me how come it felt that way when I saw the two of you huh?"

"Your just paranoid Kiba" suddenly he grabbed her by the arms and brought her closer to him startling her in the process. As I watched I felt my hands grip tighter on the branches, I was feeling jealous.

"Don't lie to me. . . you have no idea how angry I was to see _him_ with you"

"Well you shouldn't c-cause there's absolutely nothing between us and plus you and I aren't even together anymore!"

she searched through her bag and finally found the missing keys. She opened her door and slammed it shut, clearly she was angry. Kiba let out a furious growl as he walked away.

"Damn it Hinata" he muttered as he walked passed me. I waited till he was out of sight so I could finally see her. Quickly I ran up to her door and knocked, she opened the door and already she was wearing a blue silk dress. My mouth dropped slightly as I stared at her

"Oh my God! Sasuke are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh y-yeah I'm fine why?"

She stepped forward and plucked something out of my hair, she showed it to me. It was a green leaf.

"You have leafs in your hair and your hand is bleeding." I looked down at my hand and realized that in fact it was bleeding.

"Oh. . ." She grabbed my other uninjured hand and pulled me inside.

I couldn't believe it I was actually sitting on her bed. Hinata had pulled me inside and led me to her room. I pressed my hand on the bed, It was comfy I noted. The door in front of me opened and out came Hinata with bandages and ointments. She gently grabbed my hand and before she applied the ointment she said

"It'll sting at first. . ." then she slowly wiped the cream on my hand. It was quick and sharp, the pain I felt, but I simply closed my eyes and let it be. Something soft was wrapping all over my hand, it was the bandages. It looked like Hinata knew what she was doing.

"You've had experience in this?"

"Yes. . . when I was little I wanted to be a doctor"

"And. . . what happened?"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"I just stopped believing in that dream one day. . ."

"Why?"

"Let's just say there were many words of doubt. . . everyday." Hinata stayed silent as she looked at my bandaged hand, she brought it up to her lips and placed a kiss.

"It'll heal now. . . " she whispered. Slowly I leaned my head closer to hers and kissed her. It was soft and innocent, right after she hugged me and whispered.

"You should go home now Sasuke I don't want Sakura to worry about you. . ." the words stabbed me in the heart, she was telling me to go back to someone I didn't want to see.

"I'd rather stay here with you"

"Mm. . . if only you could. . . but you can't" she smiled sadly at me as she got up and walked towards her bedroom door.

"Come on I'll walk you out. . ."

Reluctantly I got off the bed and walked with her to the door. I opened the door and was about to leave when suddenly she grabbed my wrist.

"When can I see you again?" she asked, I smiled and kissed her on the lips once more.

". . . tomorrow." I turned towards the door and walked away leaving her breathless.

The walk home was different then it was in the morning. This time I had my hands in my pockets and my head was hung low. Everything felt depressing, the streets were lonely tonight, not a single soul out tonight. I was in front of my door contemplating on opening it or not, should I enter my misery? Or not? I could simply disappear. . . but then that would cause problems for both Hinata and I. I placed my hand on the door knob and turned. . . too late to turn back now. I stepped inside and locked myself in deep pain. The house was dark except for the light that came from the bottom of my bedroom door. . . Sakura. I opened the door slowly and saw her sitting there on the floor crying her green eyes out.

"Hey"

Her head shot up and her eyes brightened as she stood up and quickly ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and wept. The tears seeped through my shirt, those seeping tears were proof that she loved me like no other human being could. It was insanity.

"I thought you left me. . .don't ever leave me. . .I would die. . . no I WILL die if you do" I gulped and patted her on the head.

"Sasuke! I know you were going to leave me today! Right? You were going to run out that door " her anger suddenly flared up, she looked at me with eyes filled with rage. . ..and heartbrokenness.

"I know I'm making you sad! But I don't want this to end cause I love you so much!" I had let go of her and sat down on the bed, she sat in front of me gripping my knees.

"If you want me to change I'll change for you. . . anything for you Sasuke! I'll do anything for you baby!" I held the side of the head with my hands as I looked down at the floor and listened to her.

"Please say something. . . . .don't ignore me." I didn't want to lie to her, but then again the truth would be too painful for her to hear.

". . . that's just it Sakura. . . . I _can't_ say anything", her hands slipped off my knees slowly and in a defeated way she curled up into a ball holding her knees on the floor and wept. I got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready to sleep, all the while hearing her desperate cries to be loved.

The next morning Sakura woke up with blood shot eyes and an angry expression on her face. I ignored her and pretended she was not even there, she did the same. Once she walked out the door all the tension that was in the air went out with her. Finally I was able to breath, the phone rang minutes after Sakura left, I already knew who it was.

"Hi Hinata"

"_How did you know it was me?" _

"Gut instinct I guess what's up?"

"_No nothing. . . I j-just want to. . ." _

"Want what?"

"_I want to see you" _

I smirked, it felt good to hear her say that she wanted to see me.

"_Sasuke are you still there?" _

"Huh? Oh yeah um. . . I want to see you to. . . how about you come over. . . she's not home right now"

"_Will she come back soon?" _

"Not till later tonight"

She stayed silent, the only thing I could hear was her soft breathing

"_o-ok"_

"Yeah? You'll be here?"

"_Mm hmm I-I'll be there" _

"Ok I'll see you in a bit"

"_ok bye" _

"bye."

Quickly I cleaned the house a bit and got everything ready, I didn't want her to see the condition my home was in. There was a knock on the door, she was already here.

I opened the door, reveling a stunning Hinata. She wore a red flowery dress with gold buttons, and her hair was let down, as usual, but this time it was curly.

"Hi S-Sasuke" she said shyly. I didn't say anything, I only greeted her with a warm kiss, She giggled afterwards. I led her in and our day together began again.

We had stayed in the living room either watching t.v., or talking, or. . . making out. . . mostly making out. But the idea suddenly occurred to me, I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her off gently.

"S-something wrong Sasuke?" she asked in a concerned voice. I shook my head and quickly led her to my bedroom, but before we entered she tugged on my hand.

"Sasuke. . . I'm not ready for t-that y-yet"

"What?.. Oh No! No Hinata that's not the reason why. . . I want to show you my art work." Her eyes suddenly brightened up as she smiled and nodded her head. We entered the room and walked over to where my paintings were set up.

". . . . Sakura sleeps here to huh?" she said looking depressed as her eyes scanned the Sakura's items.

"yeah," she stayed quiet and only nodded her head, but for a brief moment I thought I saw a hint of jealousy present in her eyes. Hinata walked up to my paintings and looked over them without saying anything, I was actually getting scared that she didn't like them.

"So uh. . . what do you think?"

She shut her eyes for a moment only to open them again half-lidded.

"Your going to save someone's life with these paintings Sasuke. . . and I don't think you'll even know it." I looked at her, flattered by her words, I walked up to her and hugged her feeling very moved by what she had just said.

"Thank you" I whispered into her ear.

The time finally came for Hinata to leave, and the time finally came for Sakura to come back. I walked Hinata to the door and kissed her.

"Mm I have to go now" she whispered against my lips

"no don't go"

"I have to I don't want you to get in trouble with her"

"Ok. . . fine." I kissed her as if it was the last time I would ever see her, something she wouldn't forget. She smiled as she broke the kiss and walked away. I stood there till she was out of sight, everything was perfect. . . .

Well not nearly. Just then I saw Sakura walking towards the apartment, she stopped when she saw that I was already standing there. The tears leaked from her eyes as she stared at me on this silent hallway. Slowly she began to walk till she was standing right in front of me. Again her mouth opened up and a few gasps were heard. She wrapped her hands around my neck and finally cried. I knew that this relationship was killing both of us on the inside _very_ slowly and _very_ painfully. I felt sorry for her, because I knew she truly loved me. She would burn down the whole world just for me, she would risk it all. . . . for me. I leaned my head into her hair and hugged her back, _"why do I stay with her?" _I asked myself that very moment. Many ideas came into my head, was it just for the sex?. . . no that had no meaning, was it because I scared to be lonely?. . . no. . . I knew that the feeling of loneliness tormented me when I was a child but I've grown to accept that part of life. Then what was the reason why?. . . I don't know. I don't know why I was keeping myself from happiness. . . I don't know why I was killing myself.

**_-Man. . . sorry you guys this was the best I could do... _**


	9. Chapter 9

-This Chapter is different from the others, I think you guys might like it (I hope you guys do). This is my favorite chapter, Enjoy   


* * *

Aviéntame

Chap 9.

I sat up in bed and looked out the window, the sun was already rising, and I still didn't get a wink of sleep. It's just that. . . he didn't allow me to sleep, well the simple thoughts of him didn't allow me sleep. I loved him. . . and I haven't even told him yet. . . well I'm scared to. The first time I ever said that to Naruto he freaked out and didn't speak to me for about two weeks, and that was about a month after we got engaged. . . Ironic how we never said I love you before and yet were getting married.. I fell back on the bed and lifted my hand up to see the diamond ring around my finger. It was beautiful. . . a nice white gold ring, but for some reason it always made me feel depressed each time I looked at it. I loved Naruto yes. . . but I knew that this wasn't going to bring me happiness. Before all this happened, I would stay up at night contemplating my engagement with him and in the end I would say that_"I would grow to love him even more during our marriage." _During those thoughts I secretly saw Kiba, even though each time we saw each other we made a promise to never see each other again. . . that turned out to be a broken promise every time. But finally I was able to keep that promise and keep my distance from him. I still want to be friends with him, but I've been told by my cousin Neji that there is no such thing as "friends" between a man and a woman. I didn't want to believe that. . . but somewhere deep inside my heart. . . I felt that to be true. Turning over to my side, the clock read 5:55 A.M., I slowly shut my eyes. Someone began to knock on the door, my eyes shot opened and saw that the clock now read 2 P.M., quickly I slipped on a robe and ran to the door, revealing someone holding up brightly colored flowers. Naruto quickly kissed my cheek and handed me the flowers

"Thank you Naruto they're beautiful"

"Anything for you Hinata. . . I kept calling you all morning and got worried"

"O-oh I'm fine. . . I just c-couldn't sleep last night, so I ended up falling asleep this morning and um.. . . I just woke up."

He grinned and nodded his head as he sat down on the couch

"ok well get ready I wanna take you out tonight."

Smiling I ran to my bedroom and got ready for our date.

Naruto took me out to dinner at this elegant restaurant, he always took me somewhere nice, it was no trouble for him.

"Well Hinata I have to say I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"I-I'm here. . . you just haven't called or anything."

He nodded and moved closer to me, resting his hand on mine.

"I'm sorry baby but classes and work have been keeping me busy lately."

That wasn't hard to believe, Naruto actually worked at a ramen noodle company, he made his first millions off of that. Most people wouldn't believe that he was actually an intelligent man. I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

he asked with a small grin on his face

"Huh? Oh nothing"

"You know I missed hearing your laughter"

I stopped giggling and immediately blushed, I hated the fact that I could never hide my blush. . . each time I tried it only caused me to blush even more.

"It's sounds so soothing to hear it after all this time."

His blue eyes became glazed with desire and half lidded as his face neared mine, slowly my eyes started to close and my lips were beginning to tingle with the sensation of his on mine. He kissed me. . . but it wasn't like I expected. . . it was rough and raw. . almost like an animal. What I thought would be a sweet gentle kiss only ended up being a painful one. It was to be expected of him. . . . sadly.

Our date ended quite fast, he got a call from his job and he had to leave. . . I was left alone at the restaurant. I felt so depressed, at one point in our date I thought that this relationship might work but sadly I was once again proven wrong. I got up to leave the restaurant, only the moment I stepped out I felt someone grabbing my wrist. Turning around I was face to face with Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke!" My face felt hot the moment I looked into his eyes. . . there was just something about them that made him so alluring.

"I saw you came with Naruto"

"Oh, yes I was w-with him right now but he had to leave. . . you?"

"Sakura dragged me here. . . she had to leave also."

He stood there staring at me and slowly leaned in to kiss my cheek, he moved his lips closer to my ear and whispered

"Let's go"

"A-ah o-ok."

He took me by the hand as we walked down the busy dark streets. I was so nervous around him, I didn't deserve to be with someone like him.

"Something wrong?"

he asked

"N-no nothing. . . e-everything's. . . great."

We were walking to no where in particular, just enjoying each other's company while we could. It's a shame that we couldn't _really_ be together, I'm sure I would be happy at least for once in my life. But then it was impossible to be with Sasuke, right now it was too late to end things now with Naruto. I couldn't disappoint my family, I had to sacrifice my happiness. . . and get married to Naruto.

"What's the matter Hinata?"

"Huh? O-oh nothing Sasuke I'm fine"

"Doesn't look that way"

"No I'm fine really. . . just a little tired that's all."

I found it surprising that he could read me like a book, unlike Naruto who only seemed to care about himself. Sasuke didn't look convinced, but he ignored it. I really didn't want to tell him. . . I was thinking about the last day I would spend with him. I didn't want him to get angry with me for having such thoughts. . . but they were true. These thoughts would soon turn into reality. . . a bittersweet reality. I looked at him, his mouth was slightly opened and a soft mist emitted from his sensuous mouth, in one quick motion I cupped his face and kissed him, all those thoughts I had slowly disappeared. . . . I should enjoy the time I had with him. . . the time I had left with my happiness.

-Ah this chapter is my favorite! Love to read it over and over! The inspiration for this chapter came from the song

"5:55" by Charlotte Gainsbourg she's too cool, Anyways Thanks for reading

Review


	10. Chapter 10

Aviéntame

Chap.10

Naruto had found a way to balance his classes and job, so that meant I would see less and less of her. We would talk on the phone but even our conversations would be short. It was frustrating But finally I would be able to see her tonight. . . because tonight was going to be Naruto's 20th birthday party. Every year when we were kids Naruto would always talk about having the best birthday party ever.

"_Sasuke when I'm rich I'm going to throw such an awesome party!" _

"_Oh yeah?. . . so the party your having this weekend won't be 'awesome'" he frowned and shook his head. _

"_No but it won't compare to the one I'm going to have later" _

"_Why what's so special about it?" _

_He looked up and for a moment just looked at the sky, his eyes closed and suddenly he flashed a grin at me. _

"_Because it's going to be at a castle! And then there's going to be a panther! Ooh ooh and an elephant!" _

_He was just being an idiot. _

Every year before his birthday we'd always have this conversation, so it's been engraved into my memories. And now after so many of these conversations. . . his dream party was going to become reality. How did I know?. . . he said

"_Remember those conversations we had about my party? Well I'm finally going to do it!"_

From the tone of his voice. . . I knew that he wasn't joking.

Naruto had gotten a limo to pick us up and take us to his party. So here we sat in this lavish looking limo along with all of our friends, everyone looked quite excited. Sakura and Ino were chatting up a storm, Chouji happily ate his chips along side Shikamaru and Temari, and everyone else listened to the music that played. Throughout the whole ride my eyes were glued to the scenery, it was just ocean and sand but I just didn't want to converse with anyone here. But my ears perked up at the sudden mention of ". . Hinata." I kept my gaze on the ocean outside and let my ears listen to the conversation Ino and Sakura were having.

"What?! Naruto and Hinata. . . spending the night at a hotel? That can't be true!"

"It is true! Naruto told me last night"

"Really?"

"Yeah he said that they spent the whole week at this private resort together."

My hand clutched onto the leather of the seat. . . I wanted to kill Naruto that bastard!

"Oh wow a party on the beach" Shikamaru said lazily as he rolled his eyes. We had arrived at _the_ private resort that Ino was talking about and were led to the beach. . . where a huge orange tent was set up, inside there was a huge table set up and a dance-floor off to the side. . . where Naruto was currently dancing around not noticing that his guests had finally arrive till I cleared my throat. Suddenly he turned around and saw us. . . he immediately blushed like an idiot and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh uh h-hey guys!"

We all looked at him. . . and then everyone yelled out in unison

"Happy Birthday Naruto!"

he smiled and bounced up and down. . . a 20 year old now and he still acted like a child. He came up to me with that childish grin

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Naruto" we shook hands. . .but I kept gripping his hand harder and harder by the second

"happy birthday Naruto hope you have more years to come" _'or less' _

"Ah t-thanks buddy" he said a bit frightened as he pulled his hand out of my grasp and began to rub it. Just then Sakura came and gave him a quick peck on the cheek

"This place looks wonderful! You should get married here. .by the way were is Hinata?"

Naruto spun his head towards the resort and looked up at the row of windows, his eyes became hazy and a small smile came to his lips.

"She's still up in the room getting ready"

"Well that's quite rude she should be down here with you"

Naruto shook his head and pulled out a key from his pocket with the numbers_207_ engraved into it. . . it must be the hotel key.

"No she was tired last night so I let her sleep all day today"

"Oh I see"

"If you'll excuse me" I was about to turn around when Sakura grabbed my hand

"W-where are you going?" her voice shook with worry

"I need to make a call to my brother. . . we're staying here tonight so I won't be able to meet up with him tomorrow"

"Oh. . . ok."

I ran out of the tent and towards the hotel. Upon entering the hotel I was met with nothing but pure extravagance. The walls were adorned with priceless paintings that were about 10 ft tall, gold chandeliers covered the ceilings, and large statues were placed on every corner. It was surprising, growing up I didn't think Naruto would get to live this lavish life.

"207. . . 207. . . 207. . . 207" I kept repeating the number over and over again. My heart pounded harder each time I went up a level, I was beginning to grow nervous and anxious. Then I remembered what Ino had said. . . Naruto and Hinata together. . . at this hotel. For the past few weeks. . . I forgot that she still belonged to Naruto. . . I was beginning to think that she was mine. A burst of fresh air gently blew at my face as the elevator doors opened, sighing I stepped out and began to look for room 207.

I walked down the hall and read the numbers as they passed by me '204. . . 205. . . 206. . . _207_'

There it was room 207, just behind the door. . . she was there. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on the door, I couldn't just stand here. . . and I couldn't walk in there knowing that Hinata and Naruto had been together for a night. . in _this_room. I heard footsteps on the other side, they were walking from one side of the room to the other. . . it was _her_. Oh I wanted to see her so bad! The urge to just see her was too deep, so in one motion I lifted my hand up and knocked on the door. The footsteps came closer, the door knob moved, and as the door opened I felt as if I was in the presence of a divine being. . . and then. . . she was standing before me. She looked beautiful, her long wavy hair was let down reaching her waist, she was still wearing her night gown. . . she wasn't going to the party was she?

Quickly I walked in and slammed the door behind me.

"Sasuke?! W-what're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

her soft eyes widened a bit, she turned her back towards me

"a-about what?"

"You. . . and Naruto."

Her shoulders shot up at the mere mention of his name, but then they slumped down

"what did you hear?"

I sighed and walked up to her, staring at her creamy back

"I heard that the two of you. . . that you and. . ." I couldn't even finish, saying that sentence would be like committing a sin. Slowly her head turned towards me. . .a crimson tint covered her whole face.

"I. . . um. . . I understand what your trying to say" she turned around

"Sasuke. . . whatever you heard it's not true."

She took me by the hand and lead me to a room, I should have noticed that their room was a suite. I felt like an idiot. It was clear that the room was his since it was messy and everything was thrown all over the place.

"W-were you worried?" she had sat down on his bed looking up at me with pure innocence.

"I was. . . but I feel like I'm not allowed to. . . even if you guys did end up together for a night I can't say anything to you. . . because your not rightfully mine."

I felt so vulnerable that my legs gave up on me and I ended up on my knees in front of her, laying my head on her lap. Her cool fingers ran through my hair softly, I knew she was crying cause her tears dropped down to my head..

"I want to though. . .y-you have no idea h-how badly I want to be yours" I got up and kissed her roughly, she sunk into the lingering kiss. I felt her tears touch my cheek and her fingers gripping the back of my head. Slowly, as we kissed, our bodies fell on the bed below us. She stopped when she realized that we were both laying down

". . . S-Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

She stared right into the very core of my soul sending me pleasurable chills up my spine.

"I love you."

Those same exact words have been said to me so many times that I never actually believed it anymore, but when she said them to me. . . it was like a splash of electricity going up and down my body just filling me with pure happiness. I kissed her hard, letting her know that I loved her as much as she did. I swear her lips got softer and softer and sweater and sweater each time I kissed her, they were like rose petals. But she broke the kiss soon, her eyes were gazing down, curious, I looked down as well. Her long pale fingers had removed my coat and tie, and now. . . she had managed to unbutton my shirt. Her fingers were cold compared to warmth of my chest, soon enough her fingers continued to unbutton more. She peeled my shirt off my shoulders gently and kissed me once more. It was my turn now, slowly as she kissed me I had pulled down the straps of her silk dress, and finally we were both exposed. Before anything else happened she whispered

"I love you" once again.

That night heated whispered words were said against bare skin.

_**- Goodness how long has it been since I updated!!?? ehh. . . sorry you guys to be honest I had forgotten that I had this story. . . yeah i'm not very good at this. Anyways I hope you guys liked it i'll be updating sooner, I PROMISE!!**_


End file.
